


If I Hated You

by lecterzx, Lightwoodies_al



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecterzx/pseuds/lecterzx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwoodies_al/pseuds/Lightwoodies_al
Summary: -Daddy… you should come spend time here with us.Lestat and Louis are Claudia's parents and have been divorced for almost 2 years. When the girl asks Louis to spend time living with them again, things start to get different.
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and i really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes

It was just before 10 am when the doorbell at Louis' house began to ring frantically.

-For God's sake, it should be illegal to visit someone so early on a sunday morning.- complained Louis, getting up from his bed and going to open the door - Just one moment.

When opening the door Louis found Lestat, his ex-husband, smiling at him.

-Hello, mon amour - purred Lestat in his french accent

\- What do you want so early in my house Lestat?

-Good morning to you too Louis. In case you don't remember, you promised our daughter that you would spend the day with us, she is very excited to spend the day with her papas.

\- Oh sure, I forgot it was today, sorry- Louis said, giving space to Lestat to be able to get into the house

-I see that this was not the only thing that you forgot today, chérie - whispered Lestat, looking Louis from top to bottom .

That's when the young man realized he was wearing only his pajama pants, Louis immediately blushed at the comment

\- Stay there, I'll just take a quick shower, so I can go - said Louis already turning and heading towards the bathroom

\- Ok, Claudia went out with Daniel to walk with his dog, I still can't believe Daniel's really enjoying Armand, poor man

\- It would be much easier to deal with Armand than to handle you, Lestat.

\- Very funny Louis, very funny!

Lestat sat on the sofa in Louis' living room, noticing a photo in a picture frame slightly hidden on the shelf.  
A photo of him and Louis a few months after they started dating, both smiling. Lestat misses that time, when everything was much simpler than now.

Minutes later, Louis appeared in the living room, wearing a white button-down shirt with plain jeans heading towards the kitchen to make his usual coffee.

-Seems like you still remember me, don't you, Louis? - Lestat spoke in his mocking tone, appearing behind Louis in the kitchen, startling him.

Louis rolled his eyes - What are you talking about lestat?

-I’m talking about that photo of us in a frame on your shelf- Lestat points to the room.

-Oh, that. I think it was Claudia who put it in the picture frame. The last time she came here, she decided to look at some pictures from when she was young and must have found it - Louis quickly changes the topic of conversation to a less embarrassing - She is growing so fast.

\- Yes, and getting more and more annoying. I really love her, but sometimes she gets as annoying as you Louis. This past week she decided that she wouldn't talk to me just because I sent her to bed early. And she also complains that she misses you.

\- She was always more attached to me, you know - Louis says, smirking under the coffee cup.

-Yes, I know, but lately it has been worse than in the period just after we split. I’m afraid one day Claudia will start to hate me for not being with you.

\- Stop being a drama queen, Lestat, she loves you as much as she loves me, Cláudia just has a greater attachment to me, that's all.

Louis gets up from the table, heading for his car key - I'm ready, shall we?

\- Will we go in separate cars? - Lestat asks, a hint of confusion and disappointment in his voice

\- Yes, Lestat, is that a problem?

-Wouldn't it be more economical if we were both in my car? Since we are going to the same place, I see no reason to not go together.

\- Really, Lestat, it would be more economical but i don't want to have to depend on you to bring me home at the end of the day, so I prefer to go in my car- Louis says, going towards the entrance door.

\- Aren't you coming? - He asks looking at Lestat.

\- Yes, sure - Lestat says - please try not to lose sight of my car.

Lestat gets in his car and starts it.

-God help me- whispers Louis, getting into his own car.  
______________________________________________________ 

The drive to Lestat's house is relatively quick, Louis barely notices the time passing.

As soon as the cars stop in front of the house, a small human with blond hair runs towards the door.

-They arrived, Daniel, they arrived! - Claudia screams, running and pulling Daniel Molloy, a friend of her parents and her "uncle", along with her.

-Cláudia, darling, calm down, will you? - Before Daniel can finish the sentence, the girl has released him and opened the door, running towards the arms of her father.

-Daddy, how I missed you! - says the youngest hugging Louis tight

\- I missed you too, my princess, you grew up so much, in a little while you'll be almost my height.

\- Not so much, daddy, it's only been a few weeks since you saw me - Cláudia says, letting Louis go.

\- Yes, yes, it's true, forgive your dad. - Louis laughs, walking towards the house.

After Claudia summarizes to Louis in detail how her week went, including all the small conflicts she had at school due to a famous film that Louis will not record the name, and going about the disagreement with her father because of his "stupid rules", they went together, Louis, Lestat and Cláudia, to the new amusement park that had arrived in the city.

All the way to the park Cláudia didn't stop talking about how happy she was to spend that day with her parents and how excited she was to go to all the rides in the park.

-When we arrive, I want to go on the carousel, lastly I think I will go on the roller coaster. Emily, a girl from my school, went and said she threw up.

\- If you get scared, baby, just ask your dad to come with you, I'm sure he would love it, isn't it Lestat? - Louis says mockingly, looking at Lestat, who is focused on the traffic.

\- Would you go with me, papa? - Claudia asks looking at Lestat with her puppy eyes.

\- Sure, chérie, sure!

-Yeah!

Upon arriving at the park, Louis and Lestat can barely contain Cláudia, who ran out to get the best place on the carousel.

-She looks more and more like you every day, Lestat, if I didn't know both of you, I would say that she is your biological daughter.

-But my dear Louis, her personality is the same as yours, sometimes when she starts to complain about everything it seems like I am hearing you talk.

Both laugh because really, the girl is a combination of the two, has the vanity and enthusiasm of Lestat but, at the same time, cares for others like Louis and manages to be as grouchy as he is.

The day at the amusement park passes quickly and pleasantly, more pleasantly than Louis thought it would be, with even a slightly disturbed Lestat after rides on the roller coaster and an extremely excited Claudia asking to ride again.

On the way home Claudia ends up falling asleep in the back seat of the car, while Louis checks his phone and Lestat drives.

Upon arriving at the house, Louis soon removes Claudia from the back seat while Lestat follows them towards the room of the youngest who remains asleep in her father's arms. Strangely, this brings both men the domestic feeling of when the 3 lived together and scenes like these were common in their daughter's early years.

-Good night, my love, I love you. - Louis says placing Claudia carefully on the bed and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

-Good night, chérie, sleep well, daddy loves you too - says Lestat, kissing the girl's cheek and smoothing her hair.

Cláudia, still sleepy, rubs her eyes.

-Good night, Dads, I love you.

Lestat is the first to leave the room going to the kitchen, Louis still spends time simply looking at his daughter and how she looks like an angel sleeping. When he is about to leave he hears a voice calling him.

-Daddy… you should come spend time here with us, papa Lestat and I miss you at home.

\- I'll think about the possibility, now go back to sleep. Love, bye.

\- Bye, papa.

Louis left the room and started looking for Lestat to warn him he was leaving just to finally find him in his room, sitting on the bed reading some papers, probably from some new play.

Louis always appreciated how attractive Lestat looked when he was focused on something, but he soon gets that thought out of his head.

-Lestat, just to let you know that I'm leaving, please remember to lock the door, I don't want anything to happen to Claudia.

-I know, Louis, if you don't remember, I took care of her practically alone for almost 3 years - Lestat speaks without taking his eyes off the papers.

-For god sakes, I don't wanna start this discussion again, please.

-She misses you, Louis, daily.

\- I know, you already told me that several times and I already realized that, she even asked me to spend a few months living here with you.

\- And what did you answer? - Lestat says, finally looking at Louis a little hopefully.

-I said I would think about it, but just to wrap it up, she probably won't even remember it tomorrow morning when she wakes up.

\- It wouldn't be a bad idea - Lestat whispers softly but is loud enough for Louis to hear and be slightly surprised.

-Well, I'm going, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Good night, Lestat.

-Good night, Louis.

Louis spends all the way home thinking about Claudia's proposal and how Lestat didn't seem to object. Before falling asleep, he thinks about how it wouldn't be so bad to spend time with his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis’ week passed slowly, it was Thursday and his job was demanding more and more time.

-Hey, Louis, how are you man? You look tired- Peter, one of the partners at the law firm where Louis works, asks him, escorting him to the elevator.

-It's just the job that was more tiring than I expected, I didn't know that being a lawyer would demand so much from me.

\- You should take a vacation, Louis, we all take a vacation, but you're always working.

-I don't know if it would work, lately we are having a lot of demand.

\- Did you have any case today?

-No. I spent the day preparing for tomorrow's court hearing.

\- You should go to this court hearing and take a vacation, three months away would be good for you.

-I don't know, Peter, I don't want to leave you, James and Michael alone at the firm.

\- Hey man, we're gonna survive, don't worry. You deserve to relax, Louis- Peter says leaving the building and heading towards his car.

-Yeah, maybe- Louis says quietly getting into his car and starting, leaving for his home.

__________________________________________________ 

-Armand, look what I taught Dorian- Cláudia says getting the attention of the man who is sitting on the couch watching Tv.

-Dorian, sit! - the girl says, looking to the golden retriever who immediately answers the command -Yeah, good boy.

-Cláudia, chérie  
go take a shower. I have to arrive early at the theater- Lestat, who was in his room getting ready, appears in the room

-Okay. Dad. Can I call papa Louis to come and see your play with us?

-Your father is probably busy with his work, mon amour.

-Please, please, please - the little girl says, almost pleadingly, looking at her father with puppy eyes.

-Okay, you can try, but I think it will be hard for your dad to go. And don't come with those little eyes on me.

-YEAH!

The girl runs towards the phone, dialing her dad's number. Armand, who was paying attention to the conversation, starts to laugh -Congratulations Lestat, this girl can be just as manipulative as you.

-I'm curious to know if you don't have a house, Armand- Lestat says slightly annoyed.

-Please, take care of Claudia while I leave this animal at Daniel's.

\- I can go and drop it, don't worry about that- Armand says promptly getting up from the couch and going towards the dog that is sprawled on the floor.

-Come on puppy, come on.

-Watch out for it, Daniel treats this dog like his son.

-So I'll also treat you like my son, won't you, buddy? - the redhead tells the dog

-Please, Armand, you're too old for that. -Lestat grumbles, but Armand has already left the house.

-Okay! All right, all right, I'll tell him. Bye daddy, see you soon.

\- What happened, Cláudia?

-Papa Louis agreed to go and see your play- the girl says excitedly.

-Ah, did he?

-Yes, he said will meet us there.

-Okay, so you better go take a shower soon. Let’s go. ___________________________________________________ 

Upon arriving at the theater, Cláudia sits in the front row next to a colleague of her father's. Louis arrived a few minutes before the play started, getting the seat next to Claudia

-Dad, you almost didn't make it in time.

-Yes, princess, sorry, I had to resolve some work issues

-Okay, now let's watch.

The play, where Lestat was the main character, was a romance about two vampires, Louis particularly did not like the plot so much although Claudia seemed to be loving every second. Lestat was stunning as always, Louis remembers all the pieces he accompanied Lestat and how proud he was to see him acting.

__________________________________________________ 

After the play was over, the 3 decided to go to a restaurant for dinner, despite all the protests of Cláudia for wanting to go to a fast food and not to a restaurant "of snobs" as she said.

-So love, how was your day? - Louis asks Claudia when Lestat goes to the bathroom.

-It was very good, two twin boys entered my school class, they also have two parents, like me.

-Really? What are their names?

-I think one is Achilles, it’s a very difficult name. And the other is Dante.

-They are beautiful names.

-Yes, they are very cool, one dad is a psychiatrist and the other is a teacher, but they said that the dad worked on the FBI. And your day daddy, how was it?

-It was tiring, but now I'm happy to spend time with my favorite daughter- Louis says, squeezing the youngest cheeks slightly.

-I'm your only daughter, dad- the girl says laughing.

\--I have a surprise for you. Remember when we went to the amusement park and you asked me to spend a few months living with you and your father?-Louis asks and Claudia nods affirmatively.

-So, today I decided to take a 3 months vacation. Not completely, I will still solve some things but I can solve it at home, close to you, what do you think?

-I LOVED DADDY- the girl screams attracting some looks from other tables to them.

-What did you love, chérie? - Lestat asks when he approaches the table, sitting across from Louis.

-Dad took 3 months of vacation and he said he will spend it with us, at home. Isn’t that wonderful?

-Is that true? - Lestat asks clearly surprised.

-Yes, Lestat. Is that ok to you?

-Yes, yes. Just tell me when you will go so I can clean your room.

-I think tomorrow, probably after the court hearing, I'll be going.

-Okay.

Louis ended up saying goodbye to Claudia at the restaurant, explaining to the girl that he had to go early because he had to go to court for his last case before going on vacation but promising her that they would soon see each other all the time.

Upon arriving home Lestat went to make Claudia's bed for her to go to sleep, claiming that she had already passed her bedtime for a long time.

-Dad, are you and papa Louis going to be married again?

\- No, mon cher, your dad comes to spend time with you, that's all, but he and I will always continue to protect you above all.

-Love you, dad. Good night- Cláudia says yawning.

-Good night, love. Love you too, sleep well.

Lestat turns off the light and leaves the room, going to his bathroom to take a relaxing and deserved bath after his play. Getting ready soon to go to sleep, thinking about what the next 3 months would be like with Louis living with them again.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday and Lestat wakes up at his usual time at 7 am, taking a shower and then going to get Claudia to take her to school.

-Behave yourself, cherie, wait until I come to get you- Lestat says, opening the car door for the girl to leave.

-Okay, okay, dad. Bye. - Cláudia says getting out of the car and entering the school.

Lestat leaves for "Rue Royale", the bar that Armand runs. Arriving at the bar Lestat sits on one of the leather benches, taking advantage of the fact that since it is early it is still partially empty.

-A straight whiskey, please - the blonde speaks to the bartender.

-Drinking so early, Lestat? - Armand asks, sitting on the bench next to his friend.

-Don’t start, Armand, I'm not in the mood for it.

\- What happened?

-Louis, that bastard, happened- the man says taking the whiskey in one gulp and asking for another one then.

-You will have to be more objective.

\- Claudia proposed to Louis to take a few months off and spend them at home with me and her.

\- And you’re angry about that? - Armand says looking at his friend with a mocking look.

-Yes, I am! - replies Lestat angrily - I don't want Claudia to be hopeful that Louis and I can get married again.

-That 's all?

-Yes, Armand, that's all. I don't want her to suffer again from her father's absence. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to drink alone.

-Okay, sure- Armand says, getting up and squeezing his friend's shoulder and then heading towards the top floor of the bar, where his office was.

Lestat keeps drinking for more hours than he should, since when he entered the bar it was still morning and by the time he left it was past 3 pm. Before taking a taxi home, Lestat calls Louis.

-Hello, Lestat. Did something happen to Claudia?

-No, she's fine. Could you pick her up from school? I'm a little bit busy.

-Of course I can.

-Thank you.

Lestat ends the call and calls for a taxi to take him home. Before leaving he asks Armand to take his car home and the man agrees.

Upon leaving the audience, Louis comes to his house and finishes packing, checking if he has enough to stay out of the house, even though he only goes to Lestat's house, which is 30 minutes from his.

_________________________________________________

Louis leaves for Cláudia's school, checking on his watch that it's time to pick her up. The man stops the car in front of the school and waits for the girl, starting to get worried when other children start to leave and his daughter has not yet appeared.

Louis then decides to ask the supervisor who was taking care of the children that the parents have not yet arrived, thinking that Lestat may have decided to pick up the girl.

-Hi, I would like to know if Cláudia Pointe du Lac de Lioncourt is still at school?

-Hi, Claudia left some time ago.

-Oh, sure, okay, thank you - Louis says leaving and going back to his car, picking up the phone to call Lestat.

-Lestat, why did you ask me to come and get Claudia, if you intended to go and get her yourself?

-I didn't get Claudia, Louis, I told you I'm busy.

-What do you mean with ''didn't get her?'' The supervisor told me that she was already gone and only the two of us could take her home.

-Louis, I can't believe you let our daughter be kidnapped.

\- Look, you demon, I didn't let our daughter be kidnapped. I swear Lestat if something happens to Claudia I will fucking kill you.

Louis hangs up the phone without waiting for Lestat to answer, returning to school to try to find out who picked up his daughter.

-Hi again, could you tell me who Claudia went out with? The principal knows very well that my daughter can only go out with me or her father, anyone else has to be authorized by one of us and her father said he didn't come to pick her up.

-She went out with Dr. Lecter- Graham, sir

-Mon Dieu, and where does this Doctor live?

-He's the father of two of our students, I'll get his address, a moment.

After a few minutes the supervisor comes back with a paper and hands it to Louis.

-Hope nothing has happened to my daughter- Louis says angrily

-Sir, we only let Claudia go with him because she said that you and your husband had authorized it, I didn't know you weren't aware of it.

-First, she is only 7 years old, and second her father is not my husband- The man says leaving without waiting for an answer from the woman.

Coming back to the car Louis sends a message to Lestat, stating the address where Cláudia was and telling him to go there too.

The house, quite luxurious by the way, was a few minutes from the school and a few blocks after Lestat's house. Upon arriving at the place Louis noticed his ex husband's car already parked in front of the house.

The younger man does not wait for the other one to ring the bell, which was answered minutes later.

-Hi? - A man with brown hair and blue eyes, about Louis' height and about Lestat's age appeared at the door

-Hi, I'm Cláudia's father. The school informed me that she was here.

-Oh, sure! I'll call her, a moment- The man says, retreating.

Shortly afterwards Claudia is accompanied by an older blond man and two little boys who seemed to be the same age as her.

-Hello, you must be Louis. Pleasure, Dr. Hannibal Lecter-Graham.

\- Hello, yes, yes. I'm Cláudia's father.

-And I am also her father, Lestat de Lioncourt, pleasure- The blonde talks up behind Louis extending his hand to the man at the door.

-Cláudia talked a lot about both of you- The first man, who Louis thought was Hannibal's husband, appeared with Claudia's backpack and coat.

-Hello dads, this is Dante and this is Achilles- The girl says pointing to the two boys, who wave to Louis and Lestat.

-Hello, boys- Louis says smiling to the kids- Forgive my daughter's inconvenience- the brunette says looking at Hannibal and the other man.

-No, it was no inconvenience. Claudia is a lovely girl, Dante and Achilles are very fond of her.

The blonde girl hugs her friends and says goodbye to the men afterwards.

-Hannibal and Will, thank you for having me. Achilles and Dante, see you Monday at school- The little girl speaks while walking to her parents.

-It was a pleasure, little girl. Here, my card with my cell phone number, who knows? We can schedule the 4 of us to go out with the 3 of you somewhere.

-That would be excellent, thanks- Lestat says taking the card

The men say goodbye and each go to their own car, returning to Lestat's house. ___________________________________________________

-Cláudia, you know very well that you cannot leave school without your father or I authorizing you - Lestat starts speaking by entering the house, followed by Cláudia and Louis.

-Yes, I know, I'm sorry- the girl says.

-Im sorry? You could have been kidnapped, and you lied to the supervisor- The blonde says starting to scream.

-Calm down, Lestat, what matters is that Claudia is fine. She knows that she made a mistake and will not repeat it.

-Louis, don't get involved in this, I raised her practically alone, you didn't help in almost anything, so don't want to be a present father now- Lestat says angrily pointing at the brunette man.

-I am also her father, Lestat, and I may not have been the most present father but it was for important reasons- Louis screams.

-Important reasons? More important than your daughter? -Lestat says sarcastically - Claudia, go to your room, you are grounded.

-I hate you- the girl runs out crying towards her room.

-Is it ironic that you talk about more important things than our daughter, Lestat, do you think I didn't feel the smell of alcohol on you? Was that your 'important things'? - Louis speaks low enough for only Lestat to hear, walking past him and heading towards the car to get his bags.

At dinner time, Lestat eats alone in the dining room while Louis and Claudia stay in the kitchen. Although both parents were upset that their daughter had left without warning, the girl preferred Louis’s company.

-Dad, you know I didn't mean to upset you, don't you? - the girl asks in a voice still slightly hoarse because of the crying.

-I do know, love. Your father was exaggerating but it was because we care about you.

-I know, I really didn't want to worry you, truly.

-It's okay, my princess, now go brush your teeth to go to bed, you need to sleep.

-Yes dad, I'm going now- Cláudia says getting up from the chair and going back to her room.

Louis takes his plate and hers and puts it in the sink, starting to wash the few dishes that have accumulated, more because it is a common thing for him than an obligation.

-Louis, always merciful. This girl will be spoiled being raised that way- Lestat says entering the kitchen and placing his plate in the sink.

-She's a child, Lestat, it's normal. You didn't need to talk to her like that. And not even with me, you know I just want the best for her.

-Spare me your speech, Louis, I've heard enough of it- The blonde says sharply, rolling his eyes.

-Lestat for God's sake, you're as wrong as I am. I thought you really had something important to do and not that you were going to get drunk to the point of not picking up your daughter from school - Louis rages, wiping his hands afterwards and leaving for the guest room, which would be his room for the time there.

Lestat goes to his room and takes a hot shower, hoping to relieve some of the tension of the day, then goes to bed, falling asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
